Fragmented Life
by Kimberlli
Summary: What if Darcy went to the Church retreat instead of going to the party? This was her last chance to grasping on to her former life while keeping her new one. But, she never thought it would ruin everything. Formerly titled: Shattered.
1. Just The Beginning

**So,I quite wanted to do a What if.. Degrassi story and the-N has me tuning into the Degrassi party thing,so I decided to do one with Darcy.I'm very RP-styled,so I have the ability to think out a good storyline,but it may not be wrote the way your used ,bare with me for a good story.**

**In this Story,Darcy went to the Church retreat and met the new Mr.J who is supposed to have turned around after being jailed for attempted rape and Solicitation of a ,he couldn't leave his eyes off of Darcy who became his next ,she finds herself torn between her old-self and this new found angst-y version of the help of friends,can she come forth and tell who hurt her or will he strike again..With someone close to her.**

**The Main Characters are Darcy,Peter,Claire,Manny,Paige,Emma and Jordan(Mr.J).And,everyone else are Minor characters.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi I want takers on buying it with me?**

**_Ch.1 Just The Beginning_**

* * *

Manny moaned as she stood next to Darcy,shrugging her shoulders up and down in discomfort,"C'mon Darce,You only live once,God should understand."she said trying and wishing to convince Darcy to ditch the Church Retreat for some fun R&R on the slopes.  
Darcy laughed as she shut her locker door and looked at Manny with a gleam of hope in her eyes,which made Manny peak up with happiness. Darcy smacked her lips together as if she was putting on lip gloss,"No."she simply replied before walking off.  
The two moved down the halls in hopes of finding those kids who invited them,Jane and Sav to convince Darcy of how fun the slopes would be compared to the pray-a-thon sleepover as Manny called it earlier.

Kim sashayed as she walked up to Manny and Darcy who were in their cheer leading folded her pink sweater-ed arms with a smirk,"Darcy,are you coming to the Church retreat or do you have other things to do."she said in a attitudinal tone,rolling her eyes towards Manny. It was no secret that Kim couldn't stand anyone not related with friendship club.  
Darcy nodded with a sugary-sweet smile and managed not to laugh at the "What are you Doing" look from Manny, "Yeah,I'm coming today to make up for all those mi-" But,Kim cut her off rolling her eyes still,"For all those times with the Blond devil himself,Later."She snapped out quickly and with that she was gone.

Darcy and Manny stood together,watching her walk off before bursting into laughter. Darcy chuckled as she walked down the hall with Manny, holding a smile on her lips, "I don't think I so sad anymore for leaving friendship club, I mean I never agreed with much of the bible and it was mostly my parents who forced this on Claire and I." she quickly said as they walked down the hall. Manny was sort of shocked, but it was normal for a girl to question her religion. After all, Manny had this same sort of talk with herself over her own religion. She smiled softly at Darcy, "Well hun, I say use this little retreat weekend to get the answer on if you need to be in the religion your in, Christianity or do you want to choose something else or do you just not want one at all."she said hoping that the words went through to Darcy. Darcy looked at her and chuckled a bit loud, "Manny," she said through her laughter. Manny looked up at her from staring at their newfound Lakehurst guys, "What?" Darcy smiled once again, "Never say hun ever again, okay Paige."she said continuing her laugh. Manny shook her head and pulled Darcy closer to her in a friendly embrace. For Manny, it was fun to be best friends with someone other than Emma, Toby and Liberty. To like someone who wasn't in their core Five at the beginning of Middle School. Darcy was a breath of fresh air and a change from the drama that associated her other group of friends.

* * *

"Have fun at the Church Retreat."Manny said through the phone before Darcy hung up. She then took her somewhat damp hanging brown hair back into a blue elastic band and smoothed out all the wrinkles out her V-Neck Blue and Pink striped sweater to go along with a Denim Mini skirt and Blue Camisole and she quickly threw on her Brown heeled boots and her brown coat as she grabbed her trademark Green bag that was now holding her clothes. The bag seemed to show her some stability and something that reminded her of simplier times.

The Horn beeped once again as she rushed to her wall,grabbing her charger and the cellphone,stuffing it in the bag and ran out the front door,slightly knocking over Claire.  
Claire scoffed softly as Darcy ran into her Black dress and heels."Jeeze,That's your idea of formal?"she asked her.  
Darcy locked the door before laughing at her smirked before she said,"The teenagers are having a mixer,you young kids stay with the parents at their 'formal' dinner"she said using quote fingers on formal.  
Once again,the horn was blown and the two rushed to van and Darcy grabbed a seat next to her dad,while her sister sat in the back next to a Younger blond.  
A head whipped back,long brown locks following smiled,"Hey,My name is Mr.J,and I'm going to drive you guys up and chaperon the Pre-Teen/Teen party,so I just wanted the parents to know who I was."he said with a nerves were evident, but no one knew the truth behind his smile.  
Little did they know, he was going to change everything they knew and trusted._Forever._

**I know,Kinda short but I will make up for it Credit goes to Shattered by Skye Sweetnam and The Chapter name is after Just the Beginning by Alexz Johnson.**

Return to Top


	2. Lightspeed God

**So sorry for the long wait.I was on a High School search,so I'm all good and I can update for your comments and I hope you like again, I don't own Degrassi and the characters in my story.I just own my creepy ideas that might be good.**

* * *

Darcy clenched her arms tightly together as she looked around the was no one there for her to talk to,no one from her school but the friendship club and she tried her hardest to get kicked out. Something about them was so cult-like and it took the help of Manny and Peter to help her figure it out. She wanted to call Manny so bad and have her come kidnap her and take her to the Ski-Resort and have a normal weekend. More and more people she despised walked in. She walked over to the punch table, pouring up a cup and downed it. Following with two more before sitting down on the couch._God,the punch isn't even spiked. _She still had the same strong values,but she wanted to do something like a drunk,go to a party with no parents or wear something that showed a lot of skin,soon she was brought out of her thoughts by...

_Great,Kim._ Kim smiled as she sat next to Darcy holding a cup of Punch,"Darce,Can I just say how happy I am that you are here and that you are getting back in the way of the lord."she said in her normal,preachy type of speaking. "We were discussing you and Spinner, I mean First he leaves, Then you have those naughty pictures.."_ Great,if she saw them then everyone here saw them. Now, it explains why they're avoiding even waving at me._ Kim's voice was going on and and and throwing out things about Friendship club and how they have changed since she left and she couldn't take it anymore. Darcy chuckled with a smile,"Kim,sweetie could you hold my drink while I go to the bathroom,Tell me about your Ring later."And,with that she tried to make it as quick as she could to the bathroom.

As she was walking down the hall,she heard the slight playing of familiar sound filling her ears,

_ Tears stream, down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

The music stopped when the head hovered over the laptop looked up at her and smiled,"Darcy right?"he nodded stepping in the door closing Mr.J was the only person she could talk all,he was playing Coldplay and Peter always listened to them. And, She just needed someone or somewhere to escape that reminded her of Peter. Mr.J looked over at her and to him she seemed so pure, so innocent and So..Amazing.

Darcy looked out of the side of her eye and saw him looking at staring so chuckled,"So,how come I never saw you around the church before?"she asked. He was really creeping her out with his actions, but maybe he knew about the pictures like some of the did. Mr.J was prepared for this answer and smiled, "I was up in Vancouver,doing some rescue work with Runaway Teens and I had to come back home to Toronto,I missed Toronto."He told course,it was all a lie but she didn't know that did she?._ He just couldn't say,Well I tried to have sex with a 12 Year old girl 6 years ago,Had 20 years but informed them on a higher risk pedophile and only did 6 Could I?_ She chuckled slightly, feeling less awkward around him. "Oh,So you like Coldplay?"she asked trying to get away from the awkwardness. Mr.J nodded with another smile, he learned that teenage girls love smiles from was the place to pick up on how to get them to trust you."Yeah,We used music with the teenagers to get their trust and to show them that people could care for them and eventually, they trusted us."he told her. He smiled again with a chuckle,"Plus, I saw them in concert like a couple months ago and they were awesome."He said excitedly.

She gasped in a mock-jealously way. "No way,Me and my boyfriend Peter tried so hard for my parents to let me go see them. But, they don't like him."She said with a half-bitter tone. She just couldn't see how everyone still saw him as evil, Porn meddling and Drug peddling(even though only She, Emma, Peter and Sean knew that) Mr.J looked at her and guessed it had to do with what he heard her parents saying to the pastor before service. He smacked his lips, "Well,I think that they want someone who shares your Christian values."he told her. She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Seriously,you sound just like my parents and I was hoping since your young that you could help." Mr.J chuckled over at her,"I'm 29,Not 17 and I have years of experience to tell you that you shouldn't want to be with a guy your parents hate, it won't end well."He said trying to appear to be knowledge-filled. Darcy laughed as she lifted her hair up into a higher ponytail,"So,What did your parent's hate about your girlfriend?"she asked him.

Mr.J shrugged slightly as he closed his laptop and looked over at her, folding his hands together."You could say that."he looked over and saw that Darcy was sitting up straight with interest,"She was younger,Blond,Tall and just stunning."he told her. "But,her Parents never knew about me until she slipped up and her nosy friends got involved in our business,So I was told to stay away and I did."he shrugged lightly. Darcy felt like she could sort of relate to having third-party opinions on a love life. "But,How did you do it? I mean walk away from love and not look back, with no qualms about it?"she just asked. With his now-signature shrug, he replied "In some ways I'm not, In some ways I like girls who remind me of her." He started,"Young, Pretty, Innocent and smart"he told her as he smiled over at her. Darcy fake-smiled at him, feeling like he was nudging towards her somehow._ Talk about Peter,Just talk about Peter._ She nodded, "My boyfriend is Handsome,Sweet,Smart and he knows what he wants and I know what I want,We want each other forever."she said with a dreamy smile,"He's just the perfect guy for me."She was lost in her dreams of being now, than when Mr.J chuckled it brung her back to Reality. "The guy who released those pictures of you and almost had you raped by some freak."He spat out with a pang of jealousy and anger. He then added on,"Your parents don't know what to do with you,They want to send you off To a Christian boarding school where you'll be straightened out and then straight to College."he slipped out to her knowing it would get to her. He remembed hearing this trip was their last straw for Darcy.

Darcy scoffed as she got up,She looked over at him with fire in her eyes."You don't even know me, You don't know a Damn thing about my parents."she said in a rage. "And,You don't know anything about the type of man Peter is so stay out of it you pervert,Looking at teenagers Myroom pages,How sick are you?"she Half-yelled with rage. Jordan chuckled as she was raising her voice. But, he never liked anyone to challenge him,"Look little girl,I doubt your doing anything god worthy to even cast stones at people."he spat back at her. Darcy rolled her eyes over at him,"Oh really,I doubt Jesus likes guys who likes little kids."And with that she turned her heel to leave out the room, not wanting to spend another moement with him.

As she made it to the door...

The two strong hands held her back as she squirmed and fought against them."LET ME GO!"She yelled trying to get out of his strong grip. He learned with Emma to never underestimate a girl's power, so he pushed her down on the Leather couch near the computer, holding her down as he was hovering over her. The fear in Darcy's eyes changed from anger to determination in a split second. Jordan noticed that, Emma did that to him. Darcy was now fighting her hardest to get from under him. She bit him, made moves to kick him and tried to scream from under his hands. She bit his hands and as he moved them, she let out a scream. He moved his hands over the desk trying to find some tape to tape her mouth. Darcy saw this opening to get away and gouged him in his eyes._ God please save me,please allow me to get out of this world of fear and direct me in the way of safety and out of harm._She repeated it over and over. Her feet ran over to the door, trying to open it but the doors would unfortunatly have double locks and she was almost done with the second lock when a hand went over her mouth. She barreled down on his hand with her teeth, hoping it would give her at least a second to get the lock unlocked and open the door. It gave her just that and she ran out for safety._ Not to the Party..He could get me easily back. _She ran to the back stairwell, running all the way down the stairs hoping for someone to be in one of the stairways or to get to an exit. She never looked back as she was using all her might to run. She heard the door shut back a minute after her and ran quicker, finding her way at the basement level of the Parking lot. Her small body ached, her feet were throbbing and her heart matched the violent throbs. But, she ran into the yellow Attendant box,locking the door behind took out her cell and dialed her parents number._No answer._Her fingers glided back over the phone,she almost found herself calling Claire but instead she called an old friend who would help.

_The voice came in through the phone,"Hello?"She breathed hard into the phone,"Spinner,please I need you to come to the church retreat,please come help me."she said trying not to let tears of fear take over her. Spinner chuckled as he 'ssh'ed' someone in his back ground,"Darcy,we barely talked this year and now you need my help?"he said almost in a cruel tone, He couldn't get over the whole thing with Peter from the previous semester,"What pretty boy Peter can't help?"he snapped out. She let the body shaking sobs come over her,letting one out into the phone,"Please Spinner,I know I've been a bad friend but please,Peter can't help me and I need you so bad right now."she almost found herself pleading. Spinner rolled his eyes,but in a way he still had compassion in his heart for Darcy,"It takes Two hours from where I live to there.. just go back to the room I was in last year and wait there and when I get there, I'll call you on your cell and then you can come outside to meet me."_ The call was over and she looked up to see if she saw anyone in the lit room._No one._ She ran out of the room, running into the hall that led to the bottom floor the of the large Hotel-esque retreat house. Spinner was only on the second floor, but her feet were getting tired of running. She didn't hear any steps following her, So she got on the empty elevator, finding her way on second floor. She slowly let her tired feet guide her to the room and she opened the door. Darcy felt someone come up from behind her and before could scream, a hand gripped hers on the handle and she found herself whimpering as she was backed into the room, against the bed.

His body laid over the weakened Seventeen year-old who was shaking with hard sobs and he wasn't going to let no one interrupt him, not this time. She felt weak, but she mustered up the strength to push, scratch and punch at him. Jordan tightened up his hands, gripping her wrists in the strong embrace. After he felt her succumb to the pain, his hands went at her Sweater, then Her Skirt and Her skirt. And soon enough her eyes were clenched shut,as she prayed for god to stop this. Someone who rules she followed to be saved, should be helping her. His lips captured hers harshly and he slightly and hardly bit her lip. Darcy let out a sharp cry of pain and he raised his fist up to hit her in her head. A hard numbing pain went over her and she blacked out...

_Darcy kept blacking in and seeing him rip and tear away every thread clothing and every thread of her normality in life. She remembered seeing a smile on his face as he took what was what was left for her that made her someone who was better than others. A good christian girl. She then remembered the door shutting and hearing his steps go down the stairs, her body was ringing with pain, as well as her ring tone of the Clown Academy theme song for Spinner filling the silent room with noise. _Her eyes finally opened and she felt the sharp pain in her head while body was aching and bruises were forming on her. She looked down at the blood trickling down her leg over the her blue jean skirt. She threw her head back and cried,clenching her eyes shut and hoped it was a nightmare. Just something that would be over when she opened her eyes. She held them shut for a little while before the ringing of the Clown Academy theme song took her out of her hopes of it being a dream. Pushing her into the harsh reality that faced her. She pushed with all of her might to lean over to get her phone off of the floor and answered it,"Spinner,Please help me."she said letting the tears flow out of her eyes, letting down her guard. Spinner, already knowing that Darcy needed his help drove up to the Retreat house. His voice replied back,"I'm outside Darcy,just come on."he told her. She sniffed with a nod before hanging up and picking up what shreds of clothes he left off of her. Her sore and bloody fingers went over the V-cut sweater that had little tears in it from him ripping it off of her and slipped it over her the camisole he must have redressed her in. She looked at her skirt once again, that was smudged with blood not knowing was it hers or his from when she hit him. She pulled it back down and adjusted the front of the skirt to over her up. She just couldn't seem to find her underwear, So she slid on the once blue, now mostly red and ripped tights. Darcy carried her boots in her hands as she limped down the stairs, step-by-step and with each step added more mind blowing numbness on her legs and more pain to her ribs. She found herself making it to Spinner's car and she needed to put up a strong front for Spinner. So She mustered up a small smile through her smudged pink gloss and mascara stained cheeks as she got in the car. Spinner looked at her and saw her heart was breaking. As soon as he took off she collapsed into tears, not knowing what else to do.

Spinner looked over at the her heart break with each tear and he saw her blood stained and ripped outfit on her small, bruised body."Did someone hurt you?"he asked her with a voice full worry. Darcy's eyes were just wide open and she sort of just shook her head 'Yes' and broke down in body-wrecking tears. She never wanted anyone to see her like this, but her guard was down and her heart was shattered.

But, Spinner and Darcy didn't know what was going to become of the following months.

* * *

So, Did Ya'll like the Longer post?Reviews are love. The Title is a excerpt from Coldplay's Fix you.


	3. Pain,Agony and Hurt

**I know, long wait again.I'm gonna post this, a short little chapter before bed to see if the fishies bite and if you do,I'll post Thursday night or Friday seeing how I have No school. Disclaimer:I own nothing.Only thing I own is the characters that will be in counseling.I haven't quite scoped out who I want Darcy with yet or do I want her with anyone. I do know that I need to know do you guys want to see Craig in this story or No  
**

The young girl's eyes showed fear,agony and pain.Her mind told her that she was a sinner.That she gave away god's most precious gift to some old creepy guy and she didn't even fight._But,I did fight._Her innermost thoughts were being over clouded by her Christian beliefs.By the laws her parents told her.No matter what,she saw this as a sin.Even if it was rape.It was still sex and to her parents,Sex before marriage is a sin.Her pale skin almost matched the cream colored walls of the hospital.She just stared up at the ceiling asking god Why._Why me?What did I do to deserve this pain?Huh?Was it Peter?Leaving Friendship Club?Was it because I was losing my faith for friends and a boyfriend?Why ME?_ Darcy's thoughts pleaded for an answer and she got nothing.No direction.No pleas.No I'm Sorry's.

Outside the room,A young boy with dark curly hair sat with his head down.He remembered why he stopped talking to the beautiful Brunette girl in the room.A regret he still holds until this day.Spinner loved Darcy and in some way he still does.With Paige and Manny it was different.Paige was his first love and Manny was just a infatuation.But,Darcy knew things that he didn't know.Showed him a world that his former girlfriends wouldn't dare speak of with so much passion,love and understanding.He still had her Claddagh ring in his room next to his.Hoping that she would love herself and get back to loving him.But, after seeing the hurt on her eyes.The Pain she was going through,Spinner Mason knew that she wouldn't be the same Darcy Edwards.And, maybe instead of her showing him the way.He would have to show her the way.

* * *

**I know,very short.But, I would still love a little pretty Review.Just a little "YOU SUCK" or a "PMS RIGHT AWAY" would be a lot of motivation.Like I said,I'm in High School and the work is demanding, so that's first and in my spare time I'll try to reply.I was thinking on doing a little story to this,but I don't have any clips of Jordo as Toby called him.I may improvise though if I make the little trailer. So, clicky on that review button. I would enjoy a little pick me up.**


	4. Threats that Hurt

**Disclaimer:I own thing I own is the characters that will be in counseling.I haven't quite scoped out who I want Darcy with yet or do I want her with anyone. I do know that I need to know do you guys want to see Craig in this story or Not? Cause, I'm thinking of doing an Ellie/Darcy/Craig friendship with all of them being in group therapy if, I bring Craig back.  
**

__________________________

**Spinner's POV**

Spinner paced the halls once more,waiting for the Edwards to show was nearly six in the morning and he brought Darcy in almost Three hours retreat was only an hour away, so what was taking them all day? Did they not want to be here with their daughter during the most painful time of her life? Did they think that she came on to that guy and got hurt? Did they think that I did it? Cause, last time I heard her parents thought that I broke her heart and led to to do those pictures for the Internet perv. Led her to Perfect pretty boy Peter. I tried them every hour on the hour since I made it here with her. Nothing, until One hour ago. They should be trailing through this door, with Tears, Pain and fear on them. That look that Darcy held. The look that's going to hunt both of our life's. We've barely talked in months, but I love her for seeing me as a friend still. As a shoulder to lean on. Maybe she knew that Pretty boy wouldn't be able to save her like I can. I'm her superman.

Darcy let me see her so down. To the world, she was this perfect Christian girl and now, She's just a broken girl. Maybe if I didn't dump her so quickly after that Peter thing, she would've had me to lean on during this trip. Me to snuggle up to and to keep her from being an outsider. Feeling like she didn't belong. I was brought out of my deep trance of thought from a light, but hard tap. _Is this the doctor? The Edwards'?_ Manny's tired and worried eyes met with my Tear-streaked red and worried ones. I looked at her choice of attire, Pink Bunny pajamas and White Crocks. She must've been really worried to not get into her perfection fashion mode. Manny was yet another Non-Paige ex-girlfriend that I barely talked to anymore. I chuckled softly,"Boy, nice clothes I see there"I said trying to lighten up the look of worry off of me as did her clothes did for me.

Manny folded her arms tightly against herself,forming a tight smirk,"So,where's Darcy you said she needed help and Hospitals creep me out Spin."she said with more worried glances around the room,her tan skin paling up a bit. I motioned for her to sit down, this was going to take a seat to hear. We sat in the two of 40 empty chairs in the ICU. There were doctors running around, Gurneys flying through in every direction. Someone hurt Darcy enough to send her here. I sighed a bit,"Manny, someone hurt Darcy really bad and her parents are the only ones who can get the news about her and They're not coming." Manny got even more pale, after the Internet drama the year before she was scared for Darcy. Maybe this guy hurt her,"Do you think that guy who was from the net hurt her? Cause he barely got any time" I shook my head with more tears rolling down my face," It's someone from this church retreat and I really don't think her parents will see it as them hurting her." he said letting his true feelings come out. Manny wrapped her arms around me in a tight tried to calm him down,"Ssh, Spin, Her parents will believe her and this will end quick" But, deep down Manny hoped they would. I heard a voice clear above me and looked up at the Edwards'.

_____________**No POV____________**

held his wife in his grasp as they looked at the two crying teenagers,"Where's Darcy?"he asked,"We're missing the retreat and our priest was counting on us for the Game day tomorrow"he said not really caring on their tears. Manny rolled her eyes and stopped her tears from coming down,"She's in the back and no one but family can go in, trust me I wouldn't dare want you to miss your game"she said showing less sympathy and more anger. Spinner looked up at Manny but, he felt the cleared his throat,"I..-Someone hurt your daughter and it's nothing to be worried over some game over"he said with the same anger as Manny. ignored Spinner and walked with his wife over to the nurse's station to find out where Darcy's room was. They shot a small glance back to Manny and Spinner before going towards the back.

**__________Darcy's POV___________**

Her eyes were shut,almost permanently. She could barely move a finger, toe or body felt like one huge bruise and her legs were sore. I couldn't cry, I spent too much on it. I let Spinner see me at my lowest point. Spinner, someone I want to look strong and tough to. But, now that's ruined. My life, my pledge and my virginity. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Was it cause I stopped going to church? Because of what I did with Peter? Those pictures weren't anything, but yet maybe Jordan got to see then somehow and developed these feelings for me. My ears heard the door open and I could barely get up to mother's voice droned in on me and I couldn't process the words. All I heard was "Who Did this?" I could feel them judging me. Wondering if I brought this on myself. Cause I so wanted to be beaten and raped, but to my parents It would be all on me. I can hear them now, "Well, why did you go in the room with him Darcy?", "Did you like him?" or "Did you kiss him back or lead him on?"

I tried to open my blackened eyes as far as they would and tried to muster up enough strength, God could at least give me that right?, "Mom..." I trailed off in a new pool of put her arms around me,rubbing my back, not knowing that it hurt until I released a soft removed her hands and placed them on my hands,"Baby...Darc,honey please tell mommy who hurt you."I looked over at my dad, not a word came out of his concern like this,"Daddy..."I said trying to hopefully get him to stop staring outside the window"Did you sneak that Peter boy up there?"he asked me.,"Did he do this?"he said not process the hurt in my eyes, or the bruises. Did he honestly think that Peter would do his? "ANSWER ME DARCY!" he barked out louder. I never saw him this angry and I never saw my mom that silent. Usually, she would protest against this. I shook my head with fresh tears flowing down once again,"It was someone at the retreat Daddy"I said in a child-like dark eyes switched from anger to sadness and a soft smirk rose on his lips,"Who was it baby?"he said motioning my mother out of the way and holding me in his arms.

I looked up at him, his eyes eyes forgetting everything I did wrong and being my daddy voiced cracked softly and lightly,"I want to tell you so bad, but he said he was going to hurt me."I said back in the child-like dad tensed up slightly, but just held me."When your ready to tell me,I want you to tell me okay?"he said in a no-question way before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I sighed into his arms and found my eyes slowly went wrong, perfect and wrong again.

____-

**A/N:So any thoughts? Did you guys love it? Like it? Hate it? I was struggling with who I should have Darcy tell first and I'm leaning towards Spinner or Manny first.I portrayed her dad as a father who is a bit over-bearing because from the episodes, he just seemed that way and her mom took some of , Review please. Thanks for Reading.**


	5. Pure Perfection

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. The only thing I own is the characters that will be in counseling. I have decided to bring Craig back in a couple more chapters and Mr. J may be related to someone we all know.... *cue scary thoughts music***

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Darcy slowly brung her fleece jacket over her arms. She still had minor bruises and her ribs still had some pain in them, but she put on a strong face to get ready for school. She stayed an whole week at the hospital where Peter, Manny, Spinner and Strangely, Jay came to see her. They were the only ones who knew about her being raped and she only wanted them to know. She never quite understood why she told Jay, but she was tired of him feeling sorry for her. Tired of him and Spinner trying to communicate through their thoughts. So she just told him.

_Jay looked tentatively into Spinner's eyes. He knew. He knew that someone had hurt Darcy and although he and the little bible thumper weren't even the lightest of friends, he felt sorry for her. He wanted to help her. He knew the signs all too well. His father used to beat on his mother and Alex had shitty Chad and her shitty Dad in her life since they were little kids. Alex... She could be the one person to help her. Or Paige. Maybe the both of them. They went through things like this and like a Phoenix from the ashes, rose to exclaim their old cheeriness and brightness. He smiled at Darcy when she looked at him. Darcy rolled her eyes and let out a soft grunt, "Why are you here?" she asked in a pissed-off tone. Jay let out his smug little smirk, "Just hanging with my friends.." he said wrapping an arm around her just to be pushed away from her. Darcy flicked her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. Why was she being nice to this jerk. Why did she let these words escape her mouth, "I was raped" and like that, Jay's whole demeanor changed. He looked at Spinner and then over at a sleeping Manny, "I'll get the bastard who did this to you, after all you don't call me bottom feeding scum for nothing." Darcy let a small smile out, the first in a while. "Thanks."_

She put on her Black Converse over the baggy jeans she had on. This was comfort. This was familiarity. This wasn't trying to have fun and not being able to have it. This was who she was. Normality. Darcy Edwards, captain of Degrassi's cheerleading squad. Peter Stone's girlfriend. Manny Santos' best friend. Gavin Mason's best friend and ex-girlfriend. Jason Hogart's enemy and newfound friend. So, why did this all feel like a lie?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Manny's POV.**

I remember how Paige changed when she was raped. Happy and giddy one second, depressed and evil the next. But, somehow I knew that Darcy would just be Depressed and evil. Paige was someone who could do anything. Sort of a super-woman. I would never admit that to Paige, but I loathed her for being able to get out of things totally unaffected. Just smiley and all of her pain fixed. Darcy came down the hall with a fake smile as she was wrapped up in Peter's arms. Darcy was broken. You could tell. From the Baggy blue jeans to the Red Fleece hoodie over the black long sleeved top and Black converse. You could tell this was no longer, Darcy Edwards, Cheer captain. Well, Spirit Squad captain. But, Darcy Edwards, Beautiful, Broken, Depressed and in need of a real friend. And, I was going to be that friend for her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Peter's POV.**

I can tell, she doesn't even want to be here. Everytime she passes a guy with Dark brown eyes, Dark hair and a smug smirk, she tenses up in my arms. I'll kill the bastard who did this to her. I'll kill the bastard who took away Darcy, My Darcy's spirit away. She just seemed like a small shell of a person. I dyed my hair brown over the winter break to shed what my father called the "Pretty boy who'll never make it as an director" look. Darker hair, a bit of a bang. But, when I saw Darcy, she wouldn't even look at me. Her hands felt cold to my touch when I went to the hospital and Spinner told me that whoever did this to Darcy must've had dark hair. So, here I was. Pretty boy, Blonde Hair and the Devil's spawn. But, to me all I wanted to be was Darcy's saving grace. Darcy's hero. Darcy's hopes and dreams. You could tell that she didn't want to be here any more. Alive. You could tell this was no longer Darcy Edwards, Girlfriend to Peter Stone and Spirit squad captain. But, Darcy Edwards, The girl without hopes and without belief. Just a shell. And, I wanted to give her back her hopes and beliefs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spinner's POV.**

I saw her at Lunch, wrapped in Peter's arms. She tried to put on a fake smile and to try to look like nothing was wrong when everything was. Jimmy caught me staring at her and chuckled. I whipped my eyes over to him, "What man?" I asked in a general tone. Jimmy placed a french fry into his mouth before smirking at me, "You love her." he just simply said before his eyes wondered off to his girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin. Perfect, unscathed Ashley Kerwin. The school's second best singer after Craig Manning. Smart girl. Loner. Popular. Pure, Perfection. And, Jimmy was right. He did love Darcy. But, as of now she didn't need love. She needed Perfection. Because now, she was no longer Perfect, Darcy Edwards, Ex-Girlfriend to Gavin Mason and pure perfection. But, Darcy Edwards, Peter Stone's girlfriend, Dependant on Peter Stone, Scarred, lonely and impure imperfection. And, he wanted to show her that she could be better than Ashley Kerwin. Than everyone. Just show her that she was Darcy Edwards, Pure Perfection and unscathed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jay's POV.**

I flicked another cigarette out of my mouth as I waited for Spinner to come out of the dreaded school. I never liked that place. Instead I got my G.E.D. Sure, people think I just dropped out. But, I never did. In a few years, I want to maybe open up a shop. Or maybe next year, I want to go to college. I was never Jay Hogart, Idiot. Just Jay Hogart, Idiot to other people's eyes. And there she went. Pure perfection in my eyes. Even with all the troubles in her life and in her world, she made pale skin and fair pink lips beautiful. She's fragile like porcelain and sweet as a lemon. But, to me she's perfect. Even though someone had broken her usually cheery and backhanded evilness, she was still perfect to me. Everyone thinks that she needs to be restored to old Darcy Edwards, Spirit Squad Captain, Peter Stone's girlfriend, Gavin Mason's ex-girlfriend, Manny Santos Best friend, unscathed, pure perfection, full of belief, full of hope, beautiful, unbroken, full of real friends and enemy to me. But, to me she didn't need to be restored, but rather shown how to cope. Shown how to start a new life, but still be herself. Because to me, She'll always be Darcy Edwards, Pure perfection.

* * *

**Soo, did you guys love it? I know it took me a minute to do this, but no school for me and I just had to do something. I have decided my couples and it will be a Peter/Darcy, slightly Snake/Darcy and Jay/Darcy for the endgame. You guys know I love me some Snarcy, So I had to include of their little tryst in there. Like I said, Mr. J will be related to someone you all know, but I will take some guesses on who you think it is. Who knows, you may be right...**

**Much love,**

**Kimberlli.**

**P.S: Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
